


From Hell

by kaige68



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel looks things over before lifting Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> Written as a reward drabble for Thtwzjustadream, for Wk 2 of "Work what Sharpie's got weekend challenge"
> 
> Not beta read

He watched before he did the work he was sent to do.

The man was so fragile and at the same time determined. Both failed and willful. He had tortured, and he had been tortured. Castiel could tell as he took a closer look, that one of those had done far more damage to the human that his father had sent him to save.

The contusions, abrasions and dirt matted blood, brought forth sympathy. Perhaps he could understand why his father favoring the race of man.  
He leaned in and whispered. “I will watch over you.” And then Castiel pulled.


End file.
